Stunts
This is copied almost verbatum from the book Diaspora by Murry, Marshall, Dyke, and Kerr. It's inclusion here is for the purpose of functional use among our scattered players. That being said stunts are extra abilities created by the player usually made to work along side the skills included in the skill tree but are often more closely tailored to the chracter in question Military-Grade Allows a character to use items, weapons, and ships, not classified as civilian.For space skills, the effect varies by skill. Military Grade Communications: You are able to innitaite EW attacks in combat Military Grade Slug Throwe'''r- You are able to fire slug throwers that lack the civilian stunt '''Military Grade Pilot: You are able to pilot militay grade ships Military Grade engineering: In the repair phase of space combat, your traget value is zero instead of the highest marked box on your stress box. Or the player may choose to interpret MG engineer such that his/her target value is the highest marked box of both heat and frame stress tracks but a sucess allows repairs on both tracks at the number of shifts. Choose one effect at character creation Military Grade Computer: In the repair phase instead of space combat your target value is zero instead of te highest marked box in your data stress track Everything else after words is rather flexible, MG came technically be associated with any skill, and can be failry flexible of you want to work something out. Military Grade Alertness- Alterness role before combat allows you to place units before that combat begins Military Grade Assets-''' Allows you to purchase normally unobtainable or illegal items '''Military Grade Bureaucracy-Allows for forging of documents Military Grade Medica'''l- Allows you to take off a tag aspect for any character in the same zone as you (prevents opponent from using that consequence against you) '''Military Grade Navigation- Lets you place three thips instead of two when determining ship combat Military Grade Brawling- +2 to brawling attacks, +1 to Brawling defence MIlitary Grade Brokerage-suffer no penatlies for buying illegal shit. Have A Thing The character has an important thing at his/her disposal. This might be a spaceship, property, or something else. Note that this does not help with monthly maintenance costs, and so a character with this stunt whp has taken a slip ship may be assuming obligations he/she would not otherwise face. Examples of a thing are: Increased Technology: A piece of technology above the T cap set for the universe. In story explanation for the aquistion of this piece of technology is prefered Integral Equipment: When a piece of equipment is intrinsic to a character's body. T0 and lower and the stunt is always present. Any further power increase should be moderated with aspects. Examples include claws, toughened hide, or not needing to breath. Skill Substitution Apply one skill to benefit either yourself or your ally. Swap A Skill: '''Some skill you have can be used in place of some other skill from the list to a maximum value of three. If you want to use a high-ranking skill at a higher level this stunt costs a fate point to used. Some examples include: Bribary-using assets for bureaucracy, Natural swordsman- agility for close combat, rope-a-dope use stamina for brawling, shop tactics- use navigation for gunnery. Note: this does not mean that the player has skill in the ability being replaced, only the one replacing it, '''Use My Skill: Allies can use the skill you specify instead of their own to a max value of three. Need an in story explanation for how this works. Needs formal conditions for implementation. Examples include Wingman: use charm whenever in the same zone, boarding party leader- use tactics for microG when leading, its a software problem- use computers for repair whenever dealing with a processor Take a Bonus:' '''Allies can use a skill of at least a level 3 to receive a +1 bonus to a roll as specifed. For example: Cover Me: get a +1 to agility in combat Fleet Tactics: use tactics for + 1 for Torpedo or beam Alter a Track Improve the length or functionality of one of your stress tracks. '''Resiliant'- The player may use four consequences instead of three (the new consequence is an addtional mild consequence. Lucky- Player consequence progression is 2/3/4 instead of the usual 1/2/4 Extra Stress Box- The player may add a additional stress box to any of his or her stress bars permenantly. '''Skill Replacement-'''The player may change the skill that determines the length of the stress track For example: Bomb disposal training. use demolitions instead of resolve to alter your stress track Free Form Stunts These are super flexible. The example the book gives is if your character is mostly robotic you can have the stunt programmable. Anna's intellegence stunt is another good example. Basically if you have an idea and it does not work shove it here.